Aliax
Summary An Aliax is the will of the Luminous Being, a punishment for subordinate denizens of the planes that use outside knowledge to their advantage, allowing it to influence their actions. Generally speaking, the Aliax is built to destroy metagamers in D&D. It is a golden, otherwise perfect copy of the metagamer, with a few ability additions- the Aliax is disjoined from death, unable to find end until Lumi allows it. They regenerate from any wounds caused by any target short of Lumi themselves. Finally, magic cannot touch them- they absorb it into their beings, casting it back at the target. An Aliax can only be cast off by appeasing Luminous Being somehow- or by death. The death caused by an Aliax cannot be undone, as decreed by Lumi, unless appeasement is made. Appearance An Aliax takes the form of the given target saved for becoming gold and crimson. Personality An Aliax has no personality, only that of Lumi, who is beyond comprehension. Personal Statistics Alignment: Varies Name: Aliax. Incarnation of Will Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Godly Defender Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Varies Height: Varies Eye Color: Varies Hair Color: Varies Values: Lumi's Will Martial Status: ??? Status: Alive Affiliation: Luminous Being Previous Affiliation: ??? Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: Varies, up to High 1-C, possibly 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (High-Godly, possibly True-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, possibly 7 and 10), Passive Magic Nullification, Omniscience, Telepathy, Conceptual Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Attack Reflection, Selective Intangibility (By decree of Lumi, none shall touch the Aliax save for the one they were sent to battle), Non-Physical Interaction, Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Varies (Mimics the tier and abilities exactly of the opposing character, with some abilities added on), up to High Complex Multiverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Can compare even to the Luminous Being if need be) Speed: Varies (Mimics all physical conditions and abilities from the target), up to Irrelevant (Can copy the speed of Outerversal beings) Lifting Strength: Varies, up to Irrelevant (It is assumed they can lift anything due to the Power of Luminous Being surging through them) Striking Strength: Varies, up to High Complex Multiversal, possibly Outerversal Durability: Varies (Copies the durability of his opponent), up to High Complex Multiverse level, possibly Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite, cannot tire or become wounded- all wounds unless instantly lethal are immediately healed, and even then, they regenerate within a few hours briefly away from the target Range: Varies depending on the abilities copied from the target Standard Equipment: Any equipment held by the opponent is instantly copied to the Aliax Intelligence: Omniscient, instantly maintains all knowledge of everything, though it does not speak Weaknesses: Weaknesses of the target Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Warning: The world trembles with the entrance of an Aliax, and all beings within the given reality are instantly aware of the presence of such a being. * Copying: Upon taking up physical manifestation (or non-physical, should the situation require it), the Aliax copies all equipment, abilities, everything, of the intended target, alongside the abilities granted by Lumi and all latent resistances from D&D. Note 1: The Aliax's regeneration occurs twelve hours after its death- "death" is achieved by decapitation only, after which the Aliax can revive after twelve hours. Note 2: The Aliax's powers come from Lumi, a 1-A being. While copied abilities come from their original potency, the Aliax's inherent powers should be considered 1-A for the purposes of a battle. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Omni (VSRPverse) Omni's Profile Aurum (Elemental Aspects) Aurum's Profile (Note: Trickster Knight Aurum was used) Category:Variable Tier Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:Tier 1 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Concept Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users